Love, Arya
by Indigo Cain
Summary: A collection of letters Arya wrote her father for every year he was dead
1. Love, Arya

December, 2005

Dear Daddy

Uncle T says you're in a better place now and Uncle Ben said you're with Grandpa Howard and Grandma Maria. I don't know how I feel. Rickon cried for mommy the entire time. Jon says you're not coming back but I know I'll see you again, he's just being stupid, like the time with the flour. Aunt Peggy just held me real close and told me I was a very brave little girl. I can't wait for you too get back.

Love, Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2006

Dear Daddy

I haven't seen Uncle T all day. He took one of those big bottles down into the garage and has been working ever since. His new friend Pepper has been with us all day long. Rickon started talking like a person and Bran is getting better at reading every day. The girls at school are mean to me sometimes and I wish Sansa would stand up for me. Every time I walk past them they neigh at me. I miss you and mommy and I wish you would come home.

Love, Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2007

Dear Daddy

Uncle T told us to talk real quiet today, something about his head hurting. After breakfast he started showing me how to work on Ice. He said that the two of us will build a car together one day and that'll be my sixteenth birthday present. How cool is that! Rhodey stopped by today to check on all of us, he even brought different foods from all our favorite places to eat. He and Uncle T have been talking for a real long time now, something about Aunt Peggy being in the hospital. Tell mommy I love her.

Love, Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2008

Dear Dad

I think this is the first year I understand you aren't coming back. And it makes me sick, why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? We saw Aunt Peggy today. She thought I was Aunt Lyanna, Uncle T had to leave the room after that. She still kicked my butt at Chyvass though, and she told me I should apply to boarding schools. I miss you and mom so much, I wish you could come back.

Love, Arya

0-0-0–0-0-0

December, 2009

I started at my new school this year. Harrenhall, in D.C. The campus is so old, and the labs in the science department are massive. You should see the music room, mom would love it. I get to go to Vegas with Uncle T soon, he's getting some award and he wants me to be there to announce that I'm his heir. I hope that you'd be proud of me.

Love, Arya

0-0-0-0-0–0

December, 2010

Obadiah was a traitor.

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2011

So aliens are real. And I'm technically working for the government, as a spy, kinda. Well, I'm working with spies, designing their tech mostly. But Fury did send me on a couple of missions, one of them involving aliens, and the other was just some terrorists with super weapons. I was briefly imprisoned with the best spies ever by said terrorists. But don't worry, Romanoff and Barton got us out with Coulson's help. I'm saving the world dad, just like you.

-Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2012

I died earlier this year. I didn't see you, why didn't I see you?

-Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2013

Strike team is ready and willing to fight Joffrey Baratheon on my behalf and I don't know if I should be amused or offended. I went on my first date this year, Edric Dayne. Jon's cousin, he was really nice, but I don't think it'll work out. He was kinda boring compared to the people I'm used too.

-Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2014

I never finished building that car, but after making a mechanical direwolf I don't exactly need or want one. S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, officially. I've started working on my thesis and I hate it, I don't think a PHD is worth this when I already know my place is saved.

-Arya

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2015

There is something very, very wrong with me.

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2016

You wouldn't be proud of the woman I've become.

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2017

I'm tired of all the fighting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

December, 2018

Tell Robb and Rickon I'm going to kill Thanos for what he's done.


	2. Dear Tony

**2024**

Dear Tony,

It's the first year you've been gone, and it was the hardest year of my life. I feel bad, knowing that losing you hurts more than losing ma and dad, but I guess I shouldn't. You were there when they couldn't be, you raised me, held my hand during storms and sang me to sleep.

We all miss you, the kids especially. Peter is great, I see why you loved him so much, and Morgan? Jesus, that girl is just like you, even if Rhodey says she's my carbon copy. I refuse to believe I was that stubborn.

Do you want to hear the most shocking development since, well, everything? Barnes and I have become the weirdest friends on the planet, and I'm not ashamed to admit I have a bit of a thing for him, it's the whole "bad boy with a heart of gold thing." Also, have you seen that jawline?

Everyone is slowly moving on. Sansa and Margie are talking about having kids, they used a bunch of fertility terms and then I left, I'm still not the mushy type. Sam and I keep joking about putting Steve in a home if he keeps acting up, have I told you about Steve? He went back in time, and stayed, and got old. Then, he was at your funeral, all old and shit. And he gave me his shield, the shield. Do you know what that means? It means I'm the captain now. Fox News had a field day with that one.

I miss you, and I'll write again soon. When I get the time. Say hi to Nat, and ma and dad.

Love, Arya

 **2025**

Dear Tony,

Sansa and Margie had twins, girls they named Catelyn and Olenna. Barnes and I are moving in together, Darcy has officially made Sam her bitch, so he decided to put a ring on it. Ergo, Barnes needs a roommate, I hate living alone, and I'm tired of walking into the kitchen and getting a eye full of Tyrion's ass. Tyrion is taking it well, he's going to ask Shea to marry him soon anyway. Can you imagine? Perpetual bachelor Tyrion Lannister has finally settled down.

Peter is looking at colleges, I've found that the two of us are eerily similar and completely indecisive when it comes to colleges. Morgan is so smart, she would probably take over the world if Pepper would let her.

Robb is adjusting as well as he can, Rickon is an entirely different story. He's a little terror, we're all worried about him. Fury suggested military school, and honestly, I think it's a good idea. Anyway, I've got to go.

-love Arya

 **2026**

Seing Steve drunk is funny, but old Steve drunk? I don't think my lungs can handle laughing that much. Sam's wedding was a rousing success, Darcy was a radiant bride. Sam cried, so did Darcy, and Thor.

I ended up as one of the bridesmaids, which wasn't that bad, Darce isn't exactly bridezilla material. Oh gods, when she threw the bouquet it smacked Bran in the head, Jojen's face was far to pensive for my liking, but I guess he's always like that.

You would've loved it, except the dancing part. Gods you would've physically tried to pry me and Buck apart. Apparently all it took was a little whiskey for us to finally figure out the feeling was mutual, if you catch my drift. Rhodey and Happy looked positively murderous, but I got them to back off.

Dad would've liked Bucky, he's everything he ever wanted for me and Sansa. Ma would probably hate him, with his man bun and his motorcycle, but ma never thought anyone was good enough for anything.

Rickon has finally gotten his shit together, I think it has to do with Shireen, he wants to prove that he can be good enough. Stannis lost it when he found out they were dating, tried to blame me and Renly for introducing them. But you know Stannis, he can never really stay mad at Renly, especially when we just got him back.

The betting pool on who's getting married next is up and thriving. Tyrion and Shea are the top contenders, depending on how the engagement is, but I'm about one hundred percent sure Ygritte and Jon are going to elope this summer.

-Arya

 **2027**

So apparently I was the one doing the eloping over the summer, whoops. To be fair we were extraordinarily drunk and slightly concussed. So, yeah, Buck and I got married in our Kevlar, in Rome, with Sam as our witness. Pepper will never forgive me, and I don't even want to think about the earful I got from Sansa.

We weren't even thinking about marriage, I mean the idea had popped up, never anything serious. But there we were, celebrating our latest win, when I see this heart tree. Completely out of place in this tiny little Italian courtyard, and I think, fuck it, what's the worst that can happen. So I turn to Bucky and I asked him to marry me, and then he did.

It's kinda weird, being married. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that I have a husband, that I don't call all the shots anymore. Obviously I'm still in charge, but you know what I mean. It's nice to have someone in my corner, reminding me the world doesn't rest on my shoulders.

I think this is the last letter I'll write. The world is moving on, and as much as it hurts, I have to stop chasing ghosts. I love you, you were my dad. In every sense of the word.

-Arya

 **Because I have a lot of feelings about endgame, and if I have to suffer, so do you.**


	3. Dear Arya

Just a little alternate to what happened, because I have a lot of feelings on season 8 too. Pls don't hate me.

 **2037**

Why, why would you do something that stupid? I had the stones, I had them, I was going to fix things, but then you just had to do it for me, didn't you? You never trusted anybody's judgment but your own, and gods I want to hate you for it.

Why now, you must be thinking. Why wait fifteen years to chew you out? I went through your stuff the other day, Morgan had just graduated and I was feeling nostalgic, and I saw this box. I opened it, and out spilled letters, letters you had written for Ned after he died. Let's just say it gave me some inspiration.

Stupid self sacrifice, it was supposed to be my thing, but then again you were always fallowing my lead weren't you? I can still remember when you were little, how you would sit in the garage, just sit and watch me tinker around.

It's hard to believe sometimes, that you're dead. Sometimes I swear, I'll see you out of the corner of my eye, or hear your laugh, but I'll turn around and I can't find you. It's wrong, to think I outlived somebody who I held as a baby. Someone I raised, because I did raise you, you are just as much my kid as you are Ned's.

I miss you, Arya, we all do. Every time the family gets together, there's this gaping hole we're you should be. Chattering about your latest project, cracking stupid jokes, bickering with Sansa and Theon.

People still mourn you, kid. And I will always be one of them.

Love, Tony

 **Because when I say I have endgame feels, I friggin' mean it.**


End file.
